Truth or Dare
by MaikanekoATyourservice
Summary: Hotaru Decided to play Truth or dare with her friends, Later on decided a sleepover.. With my OOCs NatsuxMikan IsseixMai RukaxHotaru KokoxSumire, I do not own Gakuen Alice, I NEVER WILL! EVER!
1. Do you like someone?

**Truth or Dare**

Hotaru invited her friends to play Truth or Dare in her Lab.

A Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I will never will, EVER.

BEWARE OF OOCNESS!

:: They are 12 year olds ...

NatsuxMikan , IsseixMai , RukaxHotaru , KokoxSumire

 **Mikan's POV:**

As the boring class goes on, It was finally over. I happily stood up and pack my things, Hotaru, my Best Friend, Asked me if I want to join the Truth or Dare game in her Lab. " Sure! I will! " I chirped and put on my bag, " Who else is going to join? " I asked. " Our friends, Who else? Narumi? " She said, As usual of her poker face.

" There is someone else who wants to join ... " I pointed at the new students, Mai, Issei, And Iichi. " I don't remember wanting to join " Issei said, Slowly walking out of the classroom. Before he even steps away the classroom , Mai grabbed his wrist, Dragging him in front of Me and Hotaru. " MOU! This is our first day of school! I want to have fun atleast! Please? " Mai pleaded Issei to come with her. " Fine ... " Issei scowled. " YAY! " Mai, jumped up and down.

We are finally at the lab, We gathered around in circles. Hotaru placed a bottle in the middle of the circle, Since she was the one who invited us, She'll be the one who will spin the bottle and it'll choose who will be questioned.

Guess who was chosen

Me ...

 _Great, I just hope the dare and the question isn't mushy_ , I thought. " Truth .. " _I chose truth! OMG! I regret choosing it because Hotaru might ask if I've been keeping a secret from her .._

 ** _" Do you like someone? "_**


	2. FORGOT TO TELL YOU

**I forgot to tell you!**

 **Please, Review, If you liked it! I'll give out the shoutouts who Reviewed to me in the next chapter!**

 **If I stole someones idea or copied someones idea ...**

 **Please tell me right away! I will delete it! Please don't sue me..**

 _ **ENJOY!**_


	3. Hotaru's Jealous Actions Part I

**Thanks to the people who reviewed back to me! (2)**

 **\- NikoNikiLove**

 **-Sunzida557**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **A Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice! I will never will! EVER!**

 **Beware of OOCness!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hotaru's Jealous Actions**

 **Hotaru's POV**

I see her face turn red, _You're so easy to read, I already know who you like_. I watch her fidgeting " Who is it? " All of the people around her were excited to hear it, Except for Natsume and Issei.

 _I can't watch this anymore_ ... " As a friend. " I added, I pitied her, " NANI? " Everyone's face was in disbelief, They were looking forward to knowing Mikan's crush. _Even I, Her best friend was looking forward to know who he is. For someone like me who already knows who she likes, What's wrong with me?_

Mikan, Who sighed in relief and looked at me. " You, of course! " Mikan smiled brightly, I smiled back, Then went back to my usual poker face.

" Your turn to spin the bottle. "

Mikan spun the bottle, We waited until it stopped.

It chose ... Ruka.

" Alrighty! Truth or Dare ~~? "

" Dare .. "

 _Mikan should have chosen 'Dare' , so I can't ask any mushy questions, She should be thankful I added 'As a Friend' I just felt sorry for her. I already know some of her secrets even if she didn't tell me, All that was on my mind to ask her was 'Who do you like?'_ _I don't know why I wanted to know who it was, Was I about to do something on the boy?_.. _Wait, What am I saying? This isn't me .. What the hell is wrong with me?_

" Nyehehehe " Mikan thought of a great dare for Ruka. Ruka, Started to sweat, Afraid of what Mikan will dare him to do.

" What are you? A Horse? " Natsume said after Mikan laughed, Issei and Mai, AKA the new students, snorted with laughter.

" URUSAI! " Mikan tried to smack him, But Natsume dodged it.

" Anyway, Ruka ... I dare you to walk around the hallway in a girl pajamas and go back inside! Don't worry, Everyone is asleep, It's nighttime anyway! " Ruka who was disbelieved to hear this, Gulped. _Nice thinking Mikan, This is also great for my Ruka Album._

Ruka had no choice but to do it

After a minute Ruka went back in, His face still red and with a disbelief face, Afterwards he changed into his original pajamas.

" Ruka , Your turn to spin the bottle! " Mikan smiled brightly while giggling.

 _It's irritating to see Mikan showing her sweet side to other men, It's okay if it was girls._

Ruka spun the bottle, It stopped on Natsume.

" T-Truth or Dare? "

" Truth. " Natsume said, With a cold tone.

There was a long silence, Ruka was thinking of a good question, Then a good question popped in his head!

" Are you and Issei secret brothers? Since you 2 have the same cold personality! "

" To be honest I have been hi- " Before Natsume even finish the LIE he was about to say , Issei cuts the sentence.

" In my opinion, . , I don't remember my mother giving birth to you. "

" But look at your sitting positions and personalities, Very similar. " Mikan added with a 'agreeing with Ruka' face.

Issei and Natsume looked at each other, Realizing that they had the same sitting position, Issei quickly changed to a Indian sit position, While Natsume stayed the same.

Silence goes on -

.

.

.

.

" I forgot to tell you about your great great grandmother ...! , Issei-kun! Your mom told me about it.. " Mai finally cuts the silence.

" Tell me about it. " Issei and Natsume both said at the same time.

" O-Okay .. "

" Y-Your great great grandmother married a Hyuuga, The Hyuuga who also acted the same like Natsume, Maybe that explains that Issei got his personalities from that man.. " Mai, Finally told him ...

.

.

.

.

The Truth and Dare game goes on, Hours later they were done,

" I'm turning this into a sleepover, Hope you all brought your pillows and blankets. " I decided to turn this into a sleepover, They can't go back to their dorms and sleep afterwards, It's boring. Everyone chirped except for Natsume and Issei.

" H-Hotaru-chan .. I-I.. I didn't brought my pillows and blankets .. I thought it will just be an ordinary time to have fun and then .. Go .. Back to .. Our dorms .. " I chuckled, Patting her head. " It's alright, You can sleep with me instead. " _Why did I say that? I have plenty of spares. Was I worried that Natsume, Ruka, KoKo, and Issei would be so kind to let her sleep with them ..?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Please review to me if you liked it! I'll give out shoutouts to the people who reviewed to me in the next chapter!**

 **If I stole someones idea, Please urgently tell me, I will delete this fanfiction I made, Please don't sue me.**

 **BTW, This is the part 1.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_


End file.
